camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Spring Fever
Plot While Clam and Lazlo are canoeing, Raj sneaks off to a secret hot spring and relaxes himself in it to stop his acne breaking out. While walking back to the cabin, Samson walks by (his view being obscured by Raj by a hedge) and uses the hot spring to stop getting sick. Raj and Samson don't know that both of them use the hot spring. One day, Raj and Samson are walking to the spring at the same time (Raj stops to tie his shoe). Raj is shocked that Samson's caught bathing in his spring and arguments ensure, until Raj whispers to Samson that if he doesn't stop using the spring he'll tell something gross about him (which is quite inaudible so we don't know what the secret is). Samson runs away and Raj gets to relax. Samson gets a runny nose. Samson plots revenge to try and find something disgusting about Raj. Hiding in the bushes, Samson uses a pair of binoculars and spots something on Raj that is disgusting. Samson runs to Raj and Raj threatens to tell Samson the secret, but Samson whispers to Raj that he told Raj's disgusting secret to the whole camp. Raj's eyes blow up and he runs out of the camp, begging to the Loons and Edward not to believe his secret (Edward saying, "I don't believe in anything baby"). Raj finds a note on his cabin door written by Samson, saying that he didn't really tell the secret. Raj feels stupid about being tricked, and as an extra punishment, Raj gets a pimple on his trunk which forms into a laughing Samson. Raj plots revenge on Samson. Samson's enjoying the spring when Raj storms back, and eventually, after bits of name-calling, they are forced to share. Both scouts try various ways to make the others leave. Soon, Raj annoys Samson so much that Samson is going to tell the camp the whole secret, but not if Raj was going to tell it first. When they both get out, however, their bodies are so wrinkled they can hardly move properly. Raj gets through a bush first, but the bush rips off his speedo and leaves him naked, the same happening with Samson. While Bill and Gordon comment 'Aren't old people marvelous?', Raj and Samson make it to camp at the same time, with Raj revealing Samson's secret over the flagpole speaker first (fat armpits), however, Samson grapples and tells Raj's secret (two bellybuttons). However, the whole camp arrives and says that Raj and Samson's "gross" secrets aren't actually that gross, and that their super wrinkly bodies are what's really gross. Dave and Ping-Pong also reveal that they and the other campers knew about their (not-so-secret) hot spring the entire time, and Edward tells Raj and Samson that if they want to see something truly gross, he and all the other campers (with the exception of Lazlo and Clam) show the two "bathing beauties" that they all have these disgusting "mystery" rashes on their butts. After realizing that while they may be gross but not nearly as gross as the other Bean Scouts, Raj and Samson decide to share the hot spring. However, while they're bathing together, a toy boat rises to the surface. Samson thought it was Raj's while Raj thought it was Samson's. Samson starts getting a little nervous and the two start wondering where the water in the hot spring really comes from (it's shown that the water comes from the bathtub in Scoutmaster Lumpus's cabin, and that the toy boat is his, which he calls "Mr. Tuggy"). Trivia *Samson and Raj both appear naked in this episode. Raj for the first time, Samson for the second time. *It is revealed in this episode that Raj has two belly buttons and that all of the Camp Kidney campers (except for Raj and Samson), have rashes on their butts. Raj also claims that Samson has fat armpits, but whether or not Samson does have fat armpits or whether it was just an opinion of Raj is subject to debate. *Clam does not speak in this episode (First time when Clam doesn’t speak) *Samson's last name is Clogmeyer. *Slinkman does not appear in this episode. *Lumpus appears at the end of the episode. Transcript * (Begins the episode with Raj getting out from the Jelly Cabin) * Raj: 'I will be right back. I‘m going out to get some chutney! * ''(Raj hides to go to the hot spring without being seen) * '''Raj: '''There you’re my old friend. My own secret hot spring. ''(Raj takes some shampoo and rubber ducks to enjoy the hot spring) (Raj gets into the water) ''Good thing for my hot spring, or I’ll be pimple boy for sure. * '''Raj: ''(Raj takes a brush and laughs) So. “Happy for the musk, Ha ha ha. Happy for the musk, Ha, Ha Ha Ha.” ''(Gets out from the Hot Spring) ''See you next time my secret friend. * ''(Raj returns to the camp meanwhile Samson appears to go to the Hot spring) * Samson: '''Uh... My secret hot spring. ''(Samson enjoys the hot spring by touching his nose for breathing) ''I can breathe again! ''(Samson gets out from the Hot Spring) ''My secret is safe. * '''Dave or Ping-Pong: Where are you going, Samson? * Samson: Belgium. I'll be back for lunch. * Samson: ''(arrives to camp kidney getting sick again) Oh no. Oh I do this would happen without my hot spring ''(growls from anger and he freaks himself out). * (Samson comes again and sees Raj with his binoculars looking for the Raj’s gross secret) * Samson: 'There‘s must be something he doesn’t want people to know? * ''(Raj enjoys a few moment in the hot spring and he gets up) * '''Samson: ''(off screen) He’s Getting up. ''(on screen). (Screams) ''Whoooa! Whoa ha! What is that?. I think I just found what I was looking for. * '''Raj: '(Next day) Chutney! (laughs) * (Raj whistles happily, sees Samson in the Hot Spring and screams). * Raj: (annoyed) ''Just, what do you think you’re doing in my hot spring? * '''Samson: '''Uhm, I believe it’s called nasal therapy, and it’s my hot spring now. ''(Samson points to his golden plate) ''See? * '''Raj: '(to Samson) ''Are you forgetting? I can tell the whole camp your secret. * '''Samson: '''Go ahead! I’ve already told the whole camp your secret. * '''Raj: '''What are you talking about? * ''(Samson tells to the ear the Raj’s gross secret and Raj’s eyes blow up) * Raj: ''(screams)'' ''WHAAAAAAAT? '(Raj leaves) Oh, this is bad. This is very very bad. ''(Off-screen) (Samson laughs) '''OH THIS IS BAAAAAAAD!! '(Arrives Camp Kidney running) '''IS NOT TRUE! IS NOT TRUE! ''Dave, Ping Pong. Tell me do you don’t believe. (Raj scrags Dave and Ping Pong) '''YOU DON’T BELIEVE IT!' * '''Edward:' What’s all the rumpus? * Raj: '''Edward! Edward, tell me that you don’t believe. * '''Edward: (to Raj) I don't believe in anything, baby. * (Raj walks to the Jelly cabin and finds a note on the door) * Raj: '''What is this? Beautiful penmanship. * '''Samson’s letter: ''“Dear Raj: Ha, ha, I faked you out. I didn’t tell anyone'' your gross secret (over) But I will if you come anywhere near my hot spring (over). Signed, Samson Clogmeyer Hot Spring owner” * Raj: 'But I need the spring. ''(A red spot appears on Raj’s nose) What‘s that on my nose? ''Oh. I’ts beginning. 'IT’S A PIMPLE!! '(The pimple forms a Samson face)'' * (Raj returns to the hot spring) * '''Samson: '''So I see you found my note. * '''Raj: '''Get out of there, or i’ll tell your secret. * '''Samson: Step off, pimple nose. Or i’ll tell your secret. * Raj: ''(yells to Samson) OH YEAH?'' * Samson: (yells to Raj) '''YEAH!' * '''Raj:' (confronts Samson) '''YEEAAH??' * '''Samson:' (confronts Raj) '''YEEEAAAH!! '(tells to Raj) Here’s an American history lesson for you bump trunk. ''(walks backwards and sits down on the water) “''Squatters Rights” * '''Raj: '''And an Indian history lesson for you my friend. (takes off her shirt and walks through Samson) “Non-violent Protests” * '''Samson: '''Fine! We’ll share. If don’t come on this side. * '''Raj: '''Your side is good of style. * '''Samson: '''Yeah. Well, your side is too hot. * '''Raj: '''Not a problem. I have a fan (''activates his fan and talks too loud) '''IF IT’S TOO LOUD, YOU SHOULD LEAVE?.' * '''Samson: '(to Raj) '''I CAN’T REALLY HEAR IT.' * '''Raj: ''NOT A PROBLEM, WE CAN FIX THAT! ''(Raj uses a giant wooden fan to make louder)'' * '''Samson: ''(Screams) MOTHER OF NATURE!! '(the giant wooden fan losses its control, cuts the Samson’s hair and flies away) ''Ha, ha. “Not a problem!” * ''(a few moments later) * 'Samson: '''What the heck are you doing over there? ''(Raj moves over with a medicated mud mask) You’ve haven’t moved over it... ''AAAAAHHH! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FACE?'' * 'Raj: '''It’s a medicated mud mask for my combination skin. * '''Samson: '''Looks creepy. * '''Raj: '''Creepy are not to make you leave? * '''Samson: '''No. * '''Raj: '''How about when you wouldn’t be in swim tugs, if not to make you leave? * '''Samson: '''Almost. ''(Samson drinks a cup of water and sings) “Any bead does, Want you come on tonight? Come on tonight? Come on tonight? If bead does want you come tonight, then doe see, doe your partner“ (breathes and spits on Raj) (Samson sings again this song) * 'Raj: '''I do what you’re doing. Too can’t play our gadget. * ''(Raj annoys Samson too much by jumping into the water) * '''Samson: ''(annoyed)'' '''Alright that’s it. I’m going back to camp right now and telling everyone your secret. * '''Raj: ''(annoyed either) Not before I go to camp and telling everyone your secret. * ''(Both Samson and Raj get up but wrinkly) '' * '''Samson: '''Our bodies are all wrinkled from being in the water too long. * '''Raj: '''We are prunes. * ''(Samson loses control on his body) * Samson: 'What’s going on? I lost control on my body. * '''Raj: '''Too bad for you my foreguiding friend. ''(Slides off losing control either) ''Sri Lanka... Oh, problems. Oh, What is? * ''(Raj and Samson trying to walk) (Both fall) (Samson walks successfully meanwhile Raj walks quickly) (Raj and Samson cross the bush) * '''Raj: (after the bush took his swimsuit) ah! That bush took my bathing suit! (Leaves naked) * Samson: (after the bush took his swimsuit) I don't have any pants on! (Also leaves naked either) * (Samson and Raj run slowly) * Gordon: 'Aren’t old people marvelous? * '''Bill: '''They got such beard. * ''(Raj and Samson run so quickly trough the flagpole to tell the whole camp one of their gross secrets first) * '''Samson: '''Murp! Murp! Murp! Murp! Murp! * '''Raj: ''(at same time)'' '''I’m telling, I’m telling I’m telling. * '''Raj: ''(Off screen) I’m telling. ''(Starts to use the microphone). ''Attention... Camp Kidney... This is Raj... I didn’t want to do this. But i am forced to reveal Samson’s 'MOST... GROSS... SECRET... SAMSON HAS FAT ARMPITS!. Huh?. Yeah, What do you think about everybody. Huh? * '''Samson: ''(off screen)'' Uh. There’re you. Give me that microphone. (Uses the microphone and Raj tries to stop him) ''Hello. This is... uh... Samson. I’m daring for it. Voice a 'HIDEOUSLY... GROSS... SECRET ABOUT RAJ... RAJ HAS TWO BELLYBUTTONS!' (Raj says nooo and tries stopping Samson) Alright no want but count em’ two. 'ONE ABOVE AND ONE BELOW THAT BEHIND!' * ''(Samson stops talking and drops the microphone in face of the rest of the campers) (Off-On screen) * Edward: Who the heck cares about your gross secret? It’s your two shriveled bodies that are grossing us out. * Dave: You're obviously spending too much time in that secret hot spring of yours. * Raj: They knew! (laughs nervously with Samson). * 'Edward: '''But if you two bathing beauties want to see something really gross. Check out our mystery rash we all got on out behinds ''(Edward turns the back) * (Everyone else turn the back, fall their shorts down to check out the rash) (Raj and Samson scream) * (The next day) * 'Samson: '''You may be one revolting pachyderm. But you’re nowhere near as gross as those other guys. * '''Raj: '''I feel the same way about you my noselifting friend. * ''(A robber tug boat appears) * 'Samson: '''Your boat Raj. * '''Raj: '''It is not mine I though it was yours. * '''Samson: '''Well it’s not mine and not yours, then... uh... Raj. Where do you think this water come from? * ''(The camera points to the pipeline through Lumpus’ cabin bathroom) * 'Lumpus: '''There all done, Mr. Tuggy ''(gets overwhelmed) (off screen) ''Mr. Tuggy? ''(Ends episode) Category:Raj Episodes Category:Samson Episodes